the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith: A Forest Walk
Harry Smith: A Forest Walk is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot Harry Smith is lying in bed in the morning. Grace Smith suddenly barges in and tells him to get changed as the family are going on a walk in Redbrae Forest, a forest near Scoton. He begs to stay home but she refuses to let him, telling him it's time to get some fresh air. He facepalms and does a fart. After Harry unwillingly gets changed, Liam Smith drags him into the RustBucket 2000. As he drives off, he allows James Smith to play some Fancy Hippos theme songs on the stereo. James and Grace sing along, while Liam is looking unhappy and Harry is covering his ears and trying to let out farts. They arrive at the car park of the forest. As everyone but Harry gets out of the car, Liam tells him to hurry up and get out. He refuses, so Liam shouts "GET OUT OF THE CAR! YOU'RE 16, SO YOU NEED TO BE MORE MATURE!". Harry gets out of the car, raging. The family start their walk, with Harry trudging behind them. Harry follows the three of them in a bad mood, sighing. He daydreams about dropping Grace, Liam and James out of a window on a massive aeroplane. Afterwards, he spots a chainsaw next to a tree. He decides to take it and cause trouble by cutting down lots of trees in the forest. When the coast is clear, he starts chopping down a few trees. These trees clash against other trees, knocking them down as well. Suddenly, a ranger drives around in a RustBuquad 3000 and catches Harry red-handed, making the ranger angry. Harry finds some rope and ties the ranger up before driving off in the quad bike and dumping him in the trailer. Eventually, he becomes unconscious; Harry does a wicked laugh before driving onto the road to Dundundun. He finally enters the city and hears many people tooting their horns at him. This causes him to start speeding at 80mph before a police car spots him and chases him. He goes even faster at 100mph. Suddenly, he spots a cutoff to the Funton to Dundundun Motorway, which he takes. More police cars chase him (alongside ambulances and fire engines for the ranger) while police helicopters fly above him. Meanwhile, Grace, Liam and James sit down for something to eat in the cafe at Redbrae Forest. Grace wonders where Harry went, thinking he went back to the car. Suddenly, the TV on the wall shows a livestream of Harry speeding at 120mph on the motorway! The three go into a state of trance in shock before Grace and Liam scream "OUR SON!" with James shouting "MY BROTHER!". The episode cuts to Harry on the quad bike, which breaks down after 20 seconds. The police cars finally stop; two policemen grab him and place him in a police car. An ambulance and fire engine also stop to deal with the tied up ranger. Due to the number of vehicles that have stopped on the motorway, a huge traffic jam is created. After the situation is dealt with, all the vehicles drive off. Harry arrives at a police station. The police start questioning him, which makes him feel uneasy. Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off and everyone goes outside. This oddly causes the policemen to forget who he even is and what happened, so he walks away and gets a bus home. When he arrives home, he sees the family sitting on the sofa. They are discussing what happened, though they oddly think it was all a dream! Harry says "It sure was!" with a suspicious look on his face. He goes back to his room, confused as to how everyone either forgot it happened or thought it was all a dream. Music *UFO Kamen Yakisoban - UTV Broadcasting Station (plays on the news) Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes